


Incubatis

by chimeradragon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shape-shifting alien changes Ianto. Janto. An idea that hit me in the side of the head with a Mac truck.  There's more to come.  Soon.</p><p>Please comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Incubatis  
Author: Chimera Dragon  
Parings: JackXIanto IantoXAlienOC JohnXAlienOC OwenXTosh  
Warning: Shapeshifting alien, mild AU  
Author's Note: It jumped out of the bushes, latched on to my head... and bit me! Friggin' plot bunnies with their claws and teeth...

 

Chapter 1:

“What is it?” Gwen asked, looking at the unusual looking pods that had just been uncovered.

“Looks like some kind of pod,” Jack replied looking at the group of them thoughtfully. He felt a tug at the back of his mind as thought something was escaping him. He shook his head of the thought.

“You okay, Jack?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah, just feel like I'm missing something,” Jack replied. He gave an off-handed shrug. “I guess it's just a sense of deja vu. No need to worry about it.” He gave them a charming smile waved a dismissive hand at them.

“Shall we check it out then?” Owen asked impatiently as he readjusted the kit he was carrying. He looked over at the others watching as the looked around them for any signs of danger.

It was just another typical day for Torchwood.

“Looks like a standard stasis pod,” Tosh said as she passed her scanner over the surface quickly, watching the readouts. “Looks like there is a life form inside but they're in deep stasis.”

“Should we try to revive here? Or back at the HUB?” Owen asked, looking over at Jack and Gwen.

“If they're stable we should wait until we get back to the HUB,” Jack replied.

“I'll get the car then?” Gwen asked as she turned to do so.

“Thanks.” Jack turned away and hit the comm on his ear. “Ianto? We have an unidentified alien stasis pod that we'll be bringing in with us. Looks like the only one here. Could be a fluke or there could be more. Notate the location so we can come back and check for more soon.”

“Roger that,” Ianto replied, already sounding distracted as he got to work on Jack's request. His fingers flew over the keys as he worked to note the location, set up a reminder for the next day and prepare for the power influx from the pod.

“Okay, Ianto's waiting for us back at the HUB. We'll do a quick sweep of the area on the way out and if we don't find anything we'll come and check again in the daylight.

“I have a question. Why do we always get called out into the woods in the middle of the night? Is this just the right time to call for the weird shit or what?” Owen asked with a put on huff as he checked his readings. “It's safe to move it. Looks like the life form inside is stable.”

“Good. Let's head for home, kids. For now,” Jack announced. He shook his head as the nagging feel continued to persist. “And for the record. It's the middle of the night when the crews and police realize they can't handle these kinds of situations.”

“Idiots. All of them,” Owen grumped as he walked back towards the SUV, flipping his collar up to keep the beginnings of rain off his neck.

“They don't know what it is they're dealing with. That's what they have us for,” Jack replied with an amused smile.

“Doesn't make them any smarter...” Owen muttered under his breath.

“Behave,” Jack admonished, laughing at the same time and ruining the effect.

***  
A few hours later back at the HUB...

“So, we're just gonna leave it here?” Owen asked.

“Yeah, shouldn't we... I dunno... try and wake it?” Gwen asked.

“Before we know what 'it' is?” Jack asked. “No. We'll wait until morning. Ianto said the pod is hooked into the system. You all head home. I have a bit of paperwork to finish before Ianto has my head.”

“Night then,” Gwen replied as she headed out the door with a smile and a wave.

“Alright then,” Owen nodded as he dropped what he was doing on his desk and grabbed his jacket. “Night then. Have fun.” And with that Owen and Gwen were out the door, chatting as they waited for the elevator.

“I guess I should be heading out too,” Tosh said quietly. She grabbed her laptop case and started to leave.

“Take care of yourself,” Jack called as he headed up to his office.

“Coffee, sir?” Ianto asked as he walked into the office with a steaming fresh cup.

“You are a life saver,” Jack practically moaned as he took a sip of the perfect brew. “You know, it's one of the many reasons I love you.”

Ianto blushed slightly. “I thought it was the suits, sir.”

“Don't 'sir' me,” Jack admonished as he took another sip and set the cup down. “But the suits are nice too. I think I hired you for the coffee and the administration. Got more than I bargained for.”

“Honestly, the coffee?”

“Well, it helped. But only a little.” Jack grinned for a second before an insistent beeping drew his attention to the computer monitor. “Damn it...”

“What's wrong? Should I call the team back?” Ianto asked, his whole body was tense and ready for action.

“No, it's just one of the sensors on the pod we brought in. I need to go see what's going one. The image shows that it's shut but the sensors say it's open...” he sighed heavily.

“I'll take care of it,” Ianto replied as he visibly relaxed.

“Thank you,” Jack sighed. He leaned over and grabbed Ianto's hand, pulling him close. “This is because you put up with me.” He placed a gentle kiss on the other man's lips. “And this is a promise for later.” He gave him a slightly dirtier kiss before letting him go.

“You are a very dirty minded man,” Ianto panted a little. “I'll be back in a few.”

“Thank you. I'm going to see if I can't get through some of this paperwork. You'd think being immortal would mean I have enough time to get through it all, but no... it just keeps growing.”

“That's why you're supposed to do it when it comes in,” Ianto chided gently as he disappeared around the corner.

Jack sighed contentedly as he turned back to the work ahead of him, sure that Ianto would call if he needed help.

***  
In the depths of the vault...

“He's unbelievable,” Ianto muttered to himself, as he looked over the pod and noticed that it was already flashing green. “I can't believe he beat me down here and already fixed it...” he looked around, feeling like he was being watched. “Who's there?”

“Just me,” a familiar voice called back. “Jack...”

Ianto spun around and saw Jack standing before him wearing an unusual outfit. Loose fitting black sleep pants and a dark gray t-shirt. He seemed to have lost his shoes at some point,

“Hey, you wanna fool around?” Jack asked as he rapidly closed the distance between the two of them. He reached out and gently pulled Ianto's face towards his and paused.

“This is new,” Ianto murmured.

“Kiss me?” Jack asked.

“Hell yes,” Ianto breathed as he closed the distance and locked his lips with Jack's, feeling the heat and pleasure from it.

Jack quickly divested him of his jacket, letting it pool on the floor. He loosened the tie and pulled it over Ianto's head. “I like how these look on you, but I like you without them a lot more.”

“I figured as much,” Ianto said as he helped Jack out of his shirt. He smiled as he noticed the lack of undershirt and gave the other man's right nipple a quick lick, enjoying the moan he managed to pull out.

“Yes...” Jack hissed as he made short work of Ianto's button down shirt, accidentally breaking a few button's off in the process. “Sorry about that... I can fix it later if you'd like...”

“Nah, it'll be fine,” Ianto murmured quietly as he untied the knot that was holding Jack's pants up. He latched his mouth onto the side of the other man's neck, sucking a biting hotly. “I'm still wearing pants.. and shoes...”

“I'll take care of it,” Jack replied breathily as his hands moved quickly to make short work of the belt and pants in his way. “Lay down...”

Ianto complied with barely a thought as he laid down on the pile of their clothing that was on the floor. He let his legs fall open as Jack moved to kneel between them. “Jack...”

“Shh... I've got you,” Jack soothed as he pulled Ianto's pants and shoes off. He tossed the shoes over his shoulder but used the pants to help pad the floor. “Just let me take care of everything... you're in good hands with Captain Jack Harkness.” He gave a winning smile as he reached into his discarded pants and pulled out an unusual looking vial of liquid. He opened it with one hand, leaning down to take Ianto's half hard dick into his mouth. He gave him a quick lick as a finger made it's way inside to start loosening him up.

“God, yes, Jack,” Ianto groaned as he was breached. He relaxed and soon felt a second finger inside of him. He winced a little as a third was added a little too soon.

“Too fast?” Jack asked.

“Not too fast, I'm fine,” Ianto assured him. He felt the mouth return to his erection and take him down to the root. “Jack!”

Jack merely smiled and added more lube before slicking himself up and lining up as he pulled off with an obscene pop.

“I'm ready,” Ianto insisted as he reached up and kissed Jack again.

Jack nodded as they broke apart and slowly eased his way in, giving Ianto time to adjust. He brought their lips back together again as he rocked slowly, experimentally to see how Ianto would react.

“More... Jack... more, please,” Ianto groaned.

“Your wish is my command,” Jack replied as he set an nearly punishing pace. He maneuvered Ianto's legs so he could move deeper inside the slightly smaller man. “Goddess you feel so good,” Jack murmured into the skin of Ianto's neck a few minutes later.

“Jack?” Ianto panted, looking at his lover but distracted by the pleasure that was running through his veins and burning all thought from his mind. “So close...”

“I know, me too... I can feel how close you are...” Jack gasped as he reached down and started stroking him in time to his thrusts and pushing them both to the edge and over.

“Oh Goddess!” Jack cried as a light welled up from the place where they were joined. “No!”

Ianto gasped as he came, feeling the heat fill him. He smiled briefly before wincing as the feeling of warmth spread farther than it usually did. Almost like it was trying to fill his whole body. “Jack?” he asked. “What's going on?”

“No... please tell me Jack Harkness is not in this time...” Jack begged as he pulled back from Ianto.

“What do you mean by that? You've been here for years, Jack. Are you feeling alright?” Ianto asked as he reached for his lover, trying to feel for a fever before the feeling of his body spasming in a completely different way stopped him short. A very unpleasant way.

“Oh no...” Jack pulled pack, his face screwed up in worry. “And you two... you're... it won't make sense while I look like this...” Jack's eyes were wide with shock and what could only be described as terror.

“Jack, what's wrong with your eyes?” Ianto asked as he reached up a weakening hand to trace the other man's face. “There's silver swirled in the blue. Did you touch something weird. And why do I feel so … tired...?”

“I'm so sorry,” Jack replied as he nodded in confirmation. “I'm not actually Jack... I'm someone else. I'm not even human... I'm so sorry...this has never happened before...”

“What? You're not Jack?” Ianto asked, unable to wrap his mind around the confession.

“No. I'm Lajexian. I'm an Incubatis. And if I had known you and Jack were connected I never would have... I've made you like me...” Jack replied looking like he might be on the verge of tears. He gently stroked Ianto's face. “I'm sorry. Is Jack here, right now?”

Ianto nodded mutely, feeling too weak to speak.

“I'll dress you, and I have to get him. You need him. You don't have long. I'm sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am. You … you're connected to Jack. He's your other half. I can feel it now. It's normally against the rules. But I didn't know. I … I'll do everything I can to fix this. I swear it on my life.”

Jack scrambled to slip on his pants. He carefully dressed Ianto back in his pants and shirt, using the remaining clothing to cushion the other man on the floor and make him as comfortable as possible.

“I swear I'll be right back... or Jack will,” Jack said as he knelt next to Ianto.

“You... but you look like … Jack …” Ianto insisted.

“Right,” Jack replied. He closed his eyes and concentrated, his form rippled for a moment and his skin took on a paler shade with light blue highlights, his hair lengthened two or three inches and turned to look like spun silver. “This is what I really look like. I'm sorry for the deception. I was dying... but that's no excuse. I'll give you what I can to keep you from suffering too much.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ianto's and a light moved from one to the other.

Ianto felt warmth fill him again, making him less tired. “Thank you,” Ianto whispered.”I... forgive you...”

“I'll get Jack,” Lajexian murmured as he moved to his feet. He stumbled a little, dark circles under his eyes, he shook himself and started walking again.

Ianto took in the dark blue wing tattoos on the silver haired man's back before his head fell back and his eyes closed in exhaustion.

***  
Back upstairs...

Jack was sitting at his desk, working on his paperwork diligently.

“Captain Jack Harkness!” a stranger's voice called from below.

Jack's head snapped up and he stood, drawing his gun instinctively as a pale young man came scrambling out from the Vaults.

“Captain Harkness!!” the man called again, sounding frantic this time.

“I'm Captain Jack Harkness,” Jack called from his office. He saw the other man spin and fall as he turned to look at him. His appearance was clearly far from normal, but Jack wasn't about to let himself be lulled into a false sense of security. He lowered the gun but kept it in his hand.

“Hey forgot my mobile... what the hell is going on here?” Owen yelped as he nearly tripped over the pale, half naked male in the middle of the floor.

“You ...” the man on the floor panted. “You have to get down there... I'm so sorry! I had no way to know you were here now, Jack.” His whole body was trembling and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His pale skin was nearly white which made the blue highlights on his skin stand out even more.

“Hang on a tick, what's going on here?” Owen demanded as he took a step back and stared at the stranger he had nearly tripped over.

“I didn't mean to, Jack,” the silver haired man insisted. “You know me better than that.”

Jack looked at him for a moment, trying to place if he actually recognized the face before him. The grip on his gun tightened as he shook his head. “I don't recognize you... Why are you sorry? Why were you calling my name? And how in the hell did you get into the Vaults?” He felt a sense of unease settle over him.

“I'm sorry!” the silver haired man pleaded. “I'm so sorry Jack!”

“Why?” Jack demanded. “Why are you sorry?”

“I didn't know!” there were tears streaming down the other man's face. Owen took a superstitious step back.

“What didn't you know?” Jack asked as he took a step closer, still on the upper level and looking down he knew was making the other man feel almost too nervous to speak. “What's going on?”

“I just want you to know that I never would have … if only I had known … I wouldn't have ...” the tears were pouring down the other man's face as he shook.

Owen looked down at the man less than a foot in front of him. His hand twitched as though wanting to offer comfort but his ego didn't seem to want to let him.

“You wouldn't have what? You're not making any sense!” Jack insisted as he started to make his way down the stairs. Gun still in hand in case this was all a clever ploy to distract him.

“By the Goddess! I'm so sorry about him! I never meant to hurt him! It's not our way!”

Jack and Owen both froze, sharing a look. “Hurt who?” Jack asked as he felt icy fingers of doubt trip his gut.

“I...Ianto...” the silver haired man stuttered, shaking harder. He stayed on his knees, hands hugging his own chest as he rocked slightly with the strength of his emotions. He stared at the ground, watching as his own tears his the concrete beneath him.

“What!?” Jack demanded, he jumped down the last few stairs. “What did you do to him?”

“You have to understand,” the man started, voice still shaking badly. “I didn't know you were in this time, Jack. I didn't … the way you lot go bouncing around time … I thought it would be safe to use your image ...” he broke down again, voice lost in the sound of his sobs.

“What did you do to Ianto?” Jack demanded, voice cold. He seriously considered using his gun to get the answers he wanted out of the kneeling man.

“I didn't mean to …”

“What happened to Ianto?” Owen asked, realizing that if Jack shot the man in front of them they might never get the answers they wanted.

“I... I accidentally made him... made him into... one of us... one of my kind...” he replied, he was still shaking but Owen's voice seemed to have snapped him out of the fear that was gripping him for a moment.

“You kind?” Owen and Jack asked in unison.

“An Incubatis,” the man on the floor replied.

“Incu … bastis? No … that... that sounds so familiar … why do I know that word?” Jack asked as he wracked his brain for the answer. It stayed just out of his reach.

“You don't remember me? You and the Time Agency saved thousands of my race,” the silver haired man replied looking up a little, but still refusing to meet Jack's gaze.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“You took us from our home world. Helped move our stasis pods to various planets. You saved my life. Personally.” He finally looked up, his silver swirled blue gaze met Jack's for a few moments before breaking away again.

“I … I saved you?” Jack asked as he searched the features before him, hoping to spark some recognition.

“Our world was dying. I was supposed to oversee the transportation of the pods. Mine was damaged.” He gave a hollow sounding laugh. “I got hurt during an explosion. I was dying. I needed … the only way for me to be healed was to … be with someone. To share their bed. You offered yourself to save me. I was very nice. You told me you and the rest of the Time Agents bounced around in time. That you didn't plan on spending much time on Earth. I was suppose to stay. You didn't want me to become attached. I didn't. I said my farewells, and went back into stasis. I saw you again more than fifty years later when I had to come back out. I know why you don't remember me from that time. I was … I shifted to look like this.” He closed his eyes and his features shifted to lightly tanned skin with military short brown hair that looked right out of the forties or fifties. “Just like this...”

“I remember you ...” Jack replied with wide eyes as he took a half step back in surprise.

“And then wen I awoke this time … I decided being you would be the most efficient way to do things. You're so charming... and people fall over themselves about your looks. And your smell... your pheromones. Everything about you, really. I … I figured you wouldn't mind...”

“You looked like me?”

“Like this,” he closed his eyes and his form rippled again, taking on Jack's appearance once more. “All I had to do was concentrate. You … I'm sorry. But we don't have time for more explanation. You have to go to him. Now. You have to … to be with him. You have to Mate with him. And you'll have to do so at least once every two days for the next Earth month. And more after that. But you've only got about two hours... three if we're lucky and his body doesn't … before his body starts to shut down. Before he … I gave him everything I've ...” the kneeling man winced and his arms moved down to hug his stomach as a small sound escaped his mouth. His form rippled and he changed back. “Everything I could spare. I'll have to find someone... but I … I can wait ...” he cried out again as his whole body shivered. “I can wait a bit longer. He's the important one. He needs to be taken care of...” he started to fall backwards and was instinctively caught by Owen.

“How is...?” Jack started as he knelt down.

“NOW! Now damnit! Now!” the silver haired man screamed as he surged forward and grabbed Jack's shirt. “Get your ass in there and help him! You're the only one that can do it!” he shook Jack roughly before slumping back against Owen, seeming to have expended his remaining energy.

“Okay...” Jack replied as he nodded and got to his feet. “I'm going to find Ianto. Cuff our friend to a table or medical bed so he can't cause more trouble, and get him a shirt and a scan.”

“You're the boss,” Owen replied with a roll of his eyes as he looped he alien's arm over his shoulders and helped him to his work area.

Jack turned and ran for the Vaults. It didn't take long for him to spot Ianto laying on the ground, his body shivering as he laid on ground, his jacket acting as a pillow while a t-shirt acted as a blanket for him.

“Ianto!” Jack cried as he skidded to a halt on his knees next to his lover. He dropped his gun and placed a shaking hand on the other man's face, feeling the slightly clammy skin.

“Jack?” Ianto murmured weakly. His eyes opened a crack to see Jack kneeling over him and he gave a tiny smile.

“Ianto! You're going to be okay. We'll figure this out,” Jack soothed as he pulled Ianto into his arms, trying to warm him up.

“You were just here...” Ianto replied sounding confused. “Is everything okay?”

“No, but it will be. Come on, we need to get Owen to look you over.” Jack carefully slipped Ianto's arm over his shoulders and helped him to get standing. He took most of the other man's weight, concerned at how limp he was.

“Don't feel so good, Jack,” Ianto whimpered as his whole body spasmed. He let out a groan of pain.

“We'll have you feeling better in no time. Trust me,” Jack insisted as he started leading Ianto back out of the Vaults and towards Owen.

A few minutes later they reached the main level where Owen was waiting with glasses on, lab coat in place, and stethoscope around his neck.

“Let's have a look at the 'Tea Boy' then,” Owen said as he moved under Ianto's other arm and helped Jack support him to the Infirmary area. They quickly laid him on the prepared bed and Owen went to work, checking his vitals.

Jack's eyes were glued to Ianto until a gasping moan drew his attention. Their captive was lying on his side, cuffed to the other gurney with a light weight scrub shirt on and a thin blanket over him. He was still shivering and his eyes were closed.

“K-k...” the alien tried to say but his voice was almost too quiet.

“I don’t' know what's wrong with him,” Owen said a few minutes later. “It looks like his body is shutting down. Rapidly. Dunno what's causing it. I've taken blood samples but … it's going to take time I don't think Ianto's got.”

“Kiss … him...” the alien said, a little louder this time.

“What? Why?” Jack asked.

“Generates … energy ...” the alien replied. “He needs it. Needs you. Just do it. It will help. You have to … Mate with him. Like I said earlier. He needs YOU Jack Harkness. No one else. You are literally the only thing that can keep him alive.”

“Fine,” Jack replied as he moved to lean over Ianto. The Welshman was looking very pale and drawn, his skin more pale than usual. “Hey, how you doin'?”

“Not so good, sir,” Ianto replied. “I … don't feel well …”

“Well, Owen's checking you out, but how about I try to kiss and make it better?” Jack asked conversationally.

“I'd like that very much,” Ianto whispered.

Jack complied, leaning over and placing a gentle hand on Ianto's cheek as he turned the other man's head to face him. He gently pressed their lips together in a tender kiss.

Ianto didn't respond for a few heart wrenching seconds before his hand snaked up and cupped the back of Jack's head and deepened the kiss. They stayed locked together for several minutes before the sound of Owen uncomfortably clearing his throat brought them out of it.

“Just so you know, his vitals stabilized,” Owen announced quietly as he looked anywhere but at the lovers in front of him.

“They did?” Jack asked looking up in surprise.

“Improved a fraction even,” Owen confirmed.

“Okay, so,” Jack turned to the nearly unconscious alien next to them. “What do I have to do to save his life?”

The alien smiled at him weakly. “You have to mate with him. At least once tonight. More would be more helpful. You're so full of life, once might completely restore him. But I don't know. I haven't been near when this kind of thing has happened in the past. It's usually a very private affair. We usually leave a 'linked' pair to their own devices.”

“I'm going to my office,” Jack said suddenly as he straightened. He carefully lifted Ianto into his arms and began carrying him. “I'll let you know if I need your help Owen. Would you mind taking our guest down to one of the Cells?”

“You can't lock me up right now, Jack,” the alien protested as he shivered again. “It's a death sentence. I gave too much to him and I need to … be with someone today.”

“We'll do what we can, but I have to think about the safety of the humans in Cardiff and my team,” Jack replied.

“I can't touch your team!” the alien insisted. “You're Soul Bound to Ianto, and this one,” he pointed at Owen. “He is bound to another that works here, even if they have never linked with one another. I can not be with anyone from this building. I need some one that is not … attached.”

“I will be back soon. Just give me enough time to take care of Ianto,” Jack replied. He turned to carry Ianto to his office, listening as Owen started wheeling their prisoner down to the Vaults.

“Don't worry, he'll be done in a jiff and then we'll get you all sorted out,” Owen said, trying his hand at bedside manner. “By the way, I'm just curious. Can you only become blokes, or can you be...?”

“A female? Yes, I can be female,” the alien replied with a smile. “I can't get with child, but I can have the appearance. Someone you had in mind?”

“I thought you said you can't be with anyone in the HUB?” Owen asked, mind wandering.

“I shouldn't be with any of you. It could be .. detrimental to your health. Like what happened to Ianto. I didn't do it on purpose. It's an evolutionary trait that was meant to keep our race going. It makes our mate able to stay with us, since we have such long lifespans. Nearly Immortal.”

“That's handy,” Owen replied as he opened the door to the cell. He uncuffed the alien but left him on the gurney as the took the cuffs with him. “I'm going to add this information to the system to help us better understand what's happened to the Tea Boy.”

“That's fine. If I find someone in time then I'll have all the time I'll need to be able to give you all the information you may want about my species. And our mating habits. Abilities. All of it. I just have to try and hold on until then.”

“You do that. I'll be back later. And I'll be monitoring you from the main floor of the HUB. If you need me just … call,” Owen said quietly.

The alien readjusted and laid his head back down, certain that his mistake would at least be corrected as far as it could be without further information.

***  
Back in Jack's Office …

“Okay, down to my bed now, Ianto. Do you think you can help me get you down there?” Jack asked gently.

“I think I can at least get my feet moving,” Ianto replied with a laugh as he helped Jack move him down the ladder and onto the bed. He let himself sink onto the surprisingly comfortable mattress. He sighed as he heard Jack land next to him with a low thud.

“There we go. Now all we need to do is to get naked,” Jack commented with a smirk. He closed the hatch, locking it and turning back to his lover. He took a moment to just look at Ianto, the very dark circles under the other man's eyes, and the pale skin. He ran a gentle hand through the darker brown hair, listening to the sigh of pleasure from the other man.

“Jack,” Ianto murmured as he reached up to touch Jack's wrist.

“I'm here for you Ianto,” Jack murmured gently as he brought his hands down to begin unbuttoning Ianto's shirt, stroking the skin as it was revealed.

Ianto gasped as the skin of his chest was stroked and teased. “Jack …” he moaned. “I need... I don't understand what's going on … I need you. Please, Jack,” he whimpered.

“Shh,” Jack soothed. “You don't have to beg. I'll take care of you. Just relax and I'll take care you. It's going to be okay.”

Ianto nodded, unable to form words. He sighed as Jack removed his shirt and went to work on his trousers and belt. His body was burning and the only thing that seemed to quench the fire was the feeling of Jack's hands on his body.

Jack smiled as the look of pain softened from the younger man's features. He leaned down as he worked on pulling the well pressed slacks off toned legs and dragged his tongue over an exposed nipple. “You still with me, Ianto?”

Ianto nodded mutely as his arms moved to try and help Jack out of his clothes. He managed to get the first few buttons on the older man's shirt before his hands were batted away. He whined unconsciously as he let his hands fall to his sides.

“I'll take care of it,” Jack soothed. “Let me just whip these pants the rest of the way off and I'll strip for you. It won't take long. Just have a little more patience.”

“I don't want to wait,” Ianto begged. He reached out, hands brushing against Jack as the other man quickly stripped.

“What did I say about begging? I'm almost done,” Jack assured. He threw his white undershirt over his shoulder and moved to lean over Ianto. “Ready?”

“Been ready for a while,” Ianto insisted as he leaned up to capture Jack's lips with his own. He groaned as Jack took possession of the kiss.

Jack broke away as the need to breathe overwhelmed them and let his mouth travel down Ianto's neck and latched onto a nipple, pulling at it with his teeth.

Ianto gasped and arched into the feelings coursing through his body. “Jack...”

“Yes?”

“MORE!” Ianto snarled, but the heat of the word was lost in the sound of his moan of pleasure. He let his legs fall open and tried to coerce Jack between them.

Jack smirked and moved into the desired position. He reached under the bed, grabbing the lube and letting his hands wander down to the waiting erection Ianto was sporting. He slicked his fingers up, sinking one into the willing body below him and was mildly surprised by the ease with which he was able to move his finger right away. He mentally kicked himself as he remembered the alien down in the Vaults had already been with his lover that night, as Jack himself. He quickly slicked himself up and pushed in.

Ianto sighed in relief as he felt Jack sink into him. “Jack... so good,” Ianto murmured. He wrapped his legs around the other man, flexing his leg muscles to get him moving.

Jack gasped as he was forced deeper. “Ianto, not so fast! I won't last if you do that...” he groaned as his body and lover demanded he start moving.

“Please, Jack, I need more,” Ianto begged as his hands roamed over the hard planes of the body above him.

“Your wish is my command,” Jack replied as he set a steady pace that would send them both over the edge of orgasm quickly. He employed every trick he knew to drive Ianto over first, using his hands, tongue and teeth to drive the other man crazy.

Ianto bucked and writhed into the thrusts from Jack, as he drew closer to orgasm. He tightened his internal muscles, wanting Jack to come with him. He bit at Jack's neck, sucking and nibbling until he had marked the other man thoroughly.

“Ianto … please tell me your close,” Jack begged. He could feel the tension rising in the other man, and grunted as he was marked.

“Yes, Jack … so close,” Ianto replied as Jack his his prostate dead on several times in a row. His body clenched as he came. He felt Jack's body reacting and warmth spread through him again. This time it was soothing and he quickly fell into a light doze.

“Ianto!” Jack cried as he came, he felt something warming his whole body. He opened his eyes and saw his younger lover was glowing, and the glow was being absorbed into his own body. A pale blue color with swirls of silver. He sighed as he felt the pull of sleep, still locked intimately with Ianto.

***  
On the main level of the HUB …

“Rift activity.,” Owen cursed. “Just what I need right now. I was supposed to be at the bloody Pub!” He sighed and moved to go talked to Jack before reconsidering. He tapped his earpiece instead. “Tosh, Gwen, we've got Rift activity and I can't bother Ianto or Jack. I'm not going into why I can't bother them right now. That's a discussion for when I've had more to drink.”

“I'll be right there,” Gwen replied. She turned around, headed back to the HUB with a mild sigh. She sent a quick text to Rhys and let him know she'd be late coming home.

“On my way,” Tosh replied as she turned around.

Tosh and Gwen met up on the lift and headed down together. “Any idea why Jack and Ianto can't come?” Gwen asked.

Tosh shook her head. “You have any idea why Owen's the one that's still there? I thought he left before us.”

“Not a clue. He's not on alert tonight, is he?”

“Not that I knew of.”

“I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.”

“Good,” Owen said as the two women came through the cog door into the central work area of the HUB. “I need Tosh to sort out these figures so I can figure out where it's coming from. Gwen you'll be heading out. I … really shouldn't be leaving the HUB right now.”

“Why?” Gwen asked as Tosh got to work at her station.

“I can't really tell you that,” Owen replied looking anywhere but at the ex-cop in front of him. “I'll let you know when I'm allowed to brief you on it. Really Jack's thing, not mine.”

“Ookay...” Gwen replied giving him a look.

“Looks like the Rift energy is … in the Vaults,” Tosh said looking at her screen and double checking the figures she saw there. “You'd better get down there.”

“I can't believe the bloody thing opened up in the HUB, isn't it supposed to be prevented from being able to do that?” Gwen asked as she double checked her weapon. And started towards the Vaults.

“It's Captain John Hart!” Tosh said suddenly as she managed to get the cameras working in that section and zoomed in.

***  
In the vaults …

"Hello, stranger. You're certainly dressed to the nines," the silver haired murmured as he walked up to the man in red.

"And who might you be?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lajexian," he replied as he gave the other man a smoldering look. "You look like someone that knows how to have a good time..." he ran a finger up John's jaw to his lips. “You have a name?”

"Oh, believe me when I say I know go to have a good time, mate," John replied as he reached his tongue out and licked the questing digit. “And the name is Captain John Hart. You can call me Captain or John. Whichever you'd prefer.”

Lajexian he replied with a wicked smile. He pulled the finger back as he swooped forward to capture the other man's lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues dueled as they crashed into a wall. The smaller man showing surprising strength.

"You know, you smell amazing,” John murmured as he felt knowing hands pulling at his jacket. He let it hit the floor behind him without a care.

“I know. You're not the first person to tell me that,” Lajexian replied, smirk still in place as he moved his hands to take care of the Captain's belt and pants. “But you're one of the most handsome to say so...”

“Happy to hear that,” John replied as he slipped the loose fitting pants off the other man's hips, noting there was no sign of any other clothing. He looked around for a bed of some kind and spotting the gurney. He moved towards it as he kicked his boots off.

“Very nice,” Lajexian replied as he pulled the door shut with a solid click. He pushed the brunette down onto the relatively soft mattress and climbed on top of him.

“You're quite something, mate,” John murmured as he felt the other man straddle his hips.

“You have no idea,” Lajexian replied as he lined John's cock up with his entrance and slid down.

“N-natural lubrication?” John gasped out the question as he was quickly engulfed in tight heat.

“Yes. My species are used to being with male or female,” Lajexian replied as he rolled his hips and his head lolled back as the feelings washed through him. “So, are you going to take charge, Captain? Or just going to lie back and let me do all the work?”

“Oh, I was just waitin' for you to ask,” John replied as he wrapped his arms around the other male and quickly changed their positions so the silver haired man was under him. He gave an experimental thrust. Hearing no objections he quickly set a brutally fast pace, driving into the man under him with enthusiasm.

“Yes!” Lajexian cried as John pounded into his sweet spot, making him see stars. He wrapped arms tighter as he felt himself draw closer. “So close...”

“You too lovely?” John asked as he felt himself ready to come and knowing it would only take a little more stimulation to push him over the edge.

“Don't worry,” Lajexian soothed, “this won't be the only time tonight. Only the first!” he cried out as he came, muscles clamping down the man inside of him as he came. He felt the other man come with him.

John emptied himself into the male under him and grinned as he slumped over him. “Now that was nice. And you want to do it again?”

“Several times,” Lajexian assured him.

“This is one of the best times I'll have spent in jail,” John replied with a slightly loopy grin on his face.

“And it's only going to get better,” Lajexian murmured.

 

***

On the main level of the HUB …

“So...” Tosh sighed. “What should we do? They're all ...”

“Worn out for the moment,” Owen finished for her.

“We wait until someone wakes up. Lock the Vaults and make sure Captain Hart can't escape,” Gwen said with a thoughtful look. “Jack and Ianto should be... able to come out and talk in a few. We'll just have to wait.”

“Right then, what do we do while we wait?” Owen asked.

“Anyone play online games?” Tosh asked with a mischievous smirk.

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Incubatis

Author: Chimera Dragon

Parings: JackXIanto IantoXAlienOC JohnXAlienOC OwenXTosh

Warning: Shape-shifting alien, mild AU

Author's Note: Not sure how long this one's going to be. We'll see what the bunnies say.

Disclaimer: I'm just playing with other people's toys. No profit and not mine.

Chapter 2:

“How are things?” Jack asked as he walked out of his office, clothing back in place. He looked a little debauched but content.

“Jack! How's Ianto?” Owen asked, trying to play off his concern with a disinterested look at the screen in front of him. “I just need to know if I need to try and pull some kind of medical miracle out of my ass.”

Jack laughed as he stepped up to the other man. “He's fine. Sleeping now. You'll need to check him over when he wakes up. I have a feeling he's going to want me back in a few, but I wanted to make sure everything's okay for the time being,” Jack said with a look of understanding.

“That's good to hear,” Owen replied trying to sound uninterested.

“We had a bit of Rift activity. Captain Hart appeared in the Vaults. But he's contained. Our guest has him under control for the time being,” Gwen said.

“He's here?” Jack asked, eyes narrowed in irritation.

“Yes. Looks like the silver haired man has...” she cut herself off, embarrassed.

“Sex. They had sex twice already,” Owen finished for her.

“Okay,” Jack processed the information. “He can't get out?”

“Not that we can tell. Looks like he was disarmed while he was passed out. Our guest said it was the least he could do as he locked himself in,” Gwen said as she regained her composure.

“Okay, just … keep an eye on them. And make sure John doesn't try anything when he realizes what happened,” Jack said. There was a soft noise from the direction of his office and his head whipped back around to look.

“Jack?” came the soft call from the open door.

“Gotta go,” Jack said as he turned to go back in. “If you really need me, you can knock on the door to my office.”

“But Jack!” Gwen tried to protest as the door swung shut.

“Leave it,” Tosh said as she turned back to the computer in front of her.

“What'cha workin' on?” Owen asked as he looked over the Japanese woman's shoulder.

“I'm looking through the database to see if we have information on the word 'incubatis' since that's what the alien in the Vault called himself,” Tosh replied.

“Good idea,” Owen replied as he moved to head for his own work area.

“And what are you doing?” she asked.

“Looking through the medical database,” Owen replied with a wink as he disappeared, catching the slightly flustered look on the tech's face.

“So, we just wait?” Gwen asked.

“Nah, you can head home to your husband,” Tosh said as she looked up. “I'm sure Rhys is missing you. We can handle it for now. We'll call if we need you. Besides, if we missed something you might be able to catch it in the morning.”

“Okay,” Gwen replied with one last look up at Jack's office. She sighed and headed for the exit, pausing in case she was called back at the last moment.

Tosh and Owen didn't even look up as they continued their searches. Gwen sighed heavily and continued on her way home.

Jack saw Ianto's head poking out of his bunker and smiled.

"I missed you," Ianto murmured quietly as he gave a small smile and reached for Jack.

"I know. I just had to make sure the others were alright without us. Gwen went home. Tosh and Owen are keeping an eye on John. Seems he managed to slip in through a surge in the Rift but our guest took care of him. And his own needs," Jack said as he climbed down the ladder. He closed and locked the hatch before toeing his shoes back off. He looked over and noted that Ianto was only wearing his pants and a partially buttoned shirt.

Ianto's pupils were blown wide and he was reaching for Jack again. "Jack.."

"I'm right here," Jack soothed as he leaned down and started undoing the remaining buttons on Ianto's shirt. He swiped a tongue over a hardened nipple before moving down the exposed chest before him.

"Oh, Jack," Ianto moaned as his fingers carded through the older man's hair. His legs fell open on either side of Jack's hips. He rolled his hips, tried to thrust against the older man.

"That's what I wanted to hear,"  Jack smiled as he finished their disrobing.  He let Ianto wrap his legs around his waist and carefully pushed back inside the willing body.  

Ianto sighed and gasped as he was filled again.  His whole body tingled and he raked his nails carefully down the older man's back.  "Jack," Ianto sighed as he rocked in time with the slow thrusts of the other man.

"Yes, Ianto?" Jack murmured into the skin of the younger man's neck. He rolled his hips again, aiming for Ianto's prostate.  "God, you feel so good..."

"More, Jack," Ianto begged quietly.  His eyes shone with emotion as he flexed his internal muscles.

Jack groaned and complied with the request, moving harder within the man under him and driving him towards completion.

Ianto moaned louder as Jack changed the angle slightly and starte hitting his prostate on each stroke. He felt the energy build up between them and gasped as it started to flow into him just as he flet the body above him shudder.

"Ianto!" Jack cried as he came, his body trembled before collapsing onto his younger lover. He flet pleasantly numb and grinned like an idiot.

Ianto smiled softly as he held his lover close. "Thank you, Jack," he murmured.

"I should be thanking you," Jack countered drowsily. He shifted a little. "Aren't you uncomfortable with me lying on you like this?"

"Not yet," Ianto replied. "It feels nice for now. I'm sure I'll want you off soon enough. But..." he trailed off, sounding almost nervous.

"But you want me to stay for now. I understand. That's fine," Jack squeezed Ianto slightly before settling again. "Besides, I'm comfortable for the moment."

"Good."

"Nap then?"

"I'll wake you later."

Jack nodded wordlessly as he drifted off, exhausted for the moment.

*Back in the HUB...

"You reckon they're going at it again?" Owen asked with a long suffering sigh.

"More than likely," Tosh said quietly. "You know... We could always..."

Owen looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Always what?"

"I dunno. Watch a movie. Not much going on here. We don't even have to leave the HUB..." her voice trailed off as she watched the medic. "Never mind..."

"Hang on! Can't a bloke have a tick to think?" Owen interrupted. "Sounds like an idea to me."

"Really?" Tosh asked, taken aback by the ready acceptance. "What do you wanna watch?"

Owen shrugged. "No chick flicks..." he made a vague gesture around the HUB. "Too much of that going on at the moment."

"There's that new action movie that came out recently..." the tech offered.

"Thought that was still in theaters?"

"And that's supposed to stop me, how?" Tosh asked with a wicked grin. She types rapidly on her keyboard and the file came up.

"Brilliant!" Owen praised.

"It gets better. I can put this in the conference room. Better sound quality. And bigger screen."

"I'll get the popcorn. You get the drinks!" Owen said as he took off with a grin like a kid at Christmas.

Tosh smiled softly and moved to do as asked.

*Down in the Vaults...

"So..." John drawled with a contented smirk.

"Yes?" Lajexian replied with a raised eyebrow. He was still laying on tge roll away next to the Captain but almost looked disinterested.

"You're an Incubatis..." John said slowly, clearly feeling lethargic.

"Oh! I don't know," Lajexian said with a look of dawning. "I didn't really feel a connection. But yes, as payment fir saving my life and sleeping with me I have given you some of your youth back."

John smiled brilliantly and stretched. "Thanks for that. How much do you think that helped?"

"You know, when you're not trying to be a con-man you can be very beautiful," Lajexian said quietly. "And quite a bit. You're very energetic."

John smiled again. "And you're not so bad yourself."

"I'm curious about something though..."

"What's that?"

"Do you know why Jack doesn't remember helping me or my people?"

John looked thoughtful for a few moments. "He said he's missing about two years from his memory. That might have something to do with it."

"Strange. I wonder who could have wanted to wipe that bit if his memory. Nothing that I can think if," Lajexian murmured thoughtfully as he laid his head on John's chest.

"Is that what I think it is wrapping around my leg?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe..."

"Insatiable, you are..."

The response was a wicked grin.

***  
TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Incubatis  
Author: Chimera Dragon  
Warnings: AU, some spoilers, shape shifting, minor Gwen bashing(this chapter and the next), explicit sex between two men  
Pairings: Janto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. No money made from this.  
Author's Note: Ianto learns that his body has changed quite a bit and Jack gets to see possesive Ianto. Also, very sorry for the shortness of chapter two.  I usually write more each chapter, not that much less.  LOL. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 3:

"Hm," Ianto hummed softly as he nuzzled his face into Jack's chest with a contented sigh.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Jack murmured quietly. "You feeling better now?"

Ianto whined and tried to bury himself further into the warmth Jack offered.

"I just need to know that you're alright," Jack insisted quietly.

"I'm fine," Ianto whined as he rolled away to press his back against Jack's front.

Jack looked down and paused to stare. "Ianto, when did you get these done?"

"Get what done?" Ianto asked the pillow as he tried to go back to sleep.

"These amazing blue wing tattoos..." Jack murmured in wonder as he let one finger gently start tracing the blue lines of the bat-like wing designs.

Ianto shuddered and arched into the feeling. His whole body tingled as he moaned obscenely.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, voice worried as he laid his hand flat against the other man's back to help steady him.

"Too much," Ianto panted. "And ... I've never had a tattoo in my life!"

"This must be one of the effects of the changes that happened to you," Jack murmured quietly. He let his hand stroke firmly but carefully down the younger man's back.

Ianto gasped as he hardened. Without thinking he rolled the two of them so Jack was on his back. He nipped and nuzzled his way from the strong jaw down to a rapidly hardening nipple.

Jack let his body go slightly limp in shock as he was rolled and maneuvered. He felt himself responding to the slightly rough treatment with his own growing erection. He let the younger man move between his legs and tipped his head back to allow better access to the teeth and tongue that were claiming him.

"Mine!" Ianto growled suddenly. His voice was low and dangerous as two slick fingers entered Jack's body.

"Yes," Jack groaned as he was hurriedly prepared. He reveled in the feeling of Ianto taking charge even as the other man entered him a little too soon. "Ianto!"

"Shh..." Ianto soothed as he gave his lover a few moments to adjust to being suddenly full.

Jack's head was thrown back and he gasped as his empathy picked up on Ianto's need and love. "Ianto..." he panted as he quickly adjusted.

"I'm going to move now, Jack," Ianto warned even as he started rolling his hips. He wanted to wait longer but his body ruled now, and it wanted Jack.

The older man groaned as Ianto shifted and changed the angle until he was hitting his sweet spot each time. Jack shivered as he quickly got into the rhythm of the man above him.

Cracking his eyes open to watch his lover Jack noticed something else that was different. A pair of blue tinted flesh colored wings were arched over Ianto's head. He felt a shiver of excitement run through his body.

"Jack..." Ianto murmured as he increased the pace again, pounding into the older man for all he was worth.  He nipped and licked all around Jack's neck, leaving bruising marks.  He growled in the back of his throat as Jack's body started to contract around him, signaling that he was close to coming.

"Ian ... to!" Jack cried as he was pushed over the edge.  He came over their stomachs as Ianto continued to thrust deeply, coming with a gasping shiver.  Jack felt teeth dig into the juncture of his shoulder and neck as Ianto came down from his orgasm and merely moaned at the feeling.

"Hm, Jack," Ianto murmured and he curled into the warmth of the other man and released his shoulder.  "That was great."

Jack mumbled incoherently and nodded.

"Are you alright?" Ianto asked, voice worried.  

"'m fine," Jack slurred a little.  "Just a little too much ... Incubatis ... sex, apparently.  It's a little draining.  You have pretty wings, you know that?"

"As long as you're ... " Ianto stopped cold and looked down at Jack, eyes completely serious.  "What did you say?"

"You have pretty wings?" Jack replied as he picked up on Ianto's distress.

"I ..." Ianto stammered and looked over his shoulder to see the aforementioned appendage hovering over his back.  He reached up with one hand and found it was sensitive and smooth.  He gave a small; almost hysterical, laugh as he felt Jack's hand join his on the wing.

"I wonder if you can fly with them," Jack murmured quietly as his hand fell to his side and he started to drift off. Ianto turned back to his lover, focusing on him to keep the panic at bay. "But I'm tired now.  Sleep, then food. And coffee. And answers."  He pulled Ianto down a bit, keeping the younger man on top of him to avoid harming the wings as he drifted off.

Ianto gave a small smile as he let Jack's voice lull him to the world of dreams.

Back in the HUB...

"Brilliant movie," Owen said with a grin as the credits finished rolling. He looked over and saw Tosh had apparently fallen asleep during the credits and curled up on him.

"Tosh?" he called softly, not wanting to wake the Japanese woman if she really was asleep. She murmured in her sleep and curled up to the medic tighter. He shook his head and readjusted her so that she was more comfortable. And tried to catch a nap himself.  He reclined back on the couch, stretching out and pulling the blanket off the back and over Tosh.

Several Hours Later ...

Jack awoke with a start as he felt something wrap around his leg. He looked around and noticed Ianto asleep on his chest, soft breaths escaped the other man as he slept peacefully.  He looked down and noticed a strange lump in the blankets.  He carefully moved the blankets down to reveal Ianto's new blue wings.

He reached down with one hand and carefully stroked the nearest wing, keeping the pressure firm as he made his way down the younger man's spine.  He gave a slight start as he noticed the tail protruding from the base of Ianto's spine.  He let his fingers run over it and the place where it seamlessly connected to Ianto's human feeling flesh.

Ianto moaned as the base of his tail was stroked lightly.  He murmured wordlessly and tried to bury his face further into the pillow under his head until it grumbled in protest. He blinked blearily as he realized it was Jack.

"Ianto. You okay?" Jack murmured quietly as he moved the stroking back up to the winged man's back.  

"That feels nice, Sir," Ianto replied sleepily.  He sighed into the embrace as Jack continued his ministrations.  "I suppose we should be getting up soon."

"Yeah, before the others start to worry about us," Jack lamented. "And you know you don't have to call me Sir all the time."

"You like it and you know it," Ianto countered as he moved to get up. He wobbled slightly on his feet as he adjusted to the new weight on his back.

"Um, Ianto, you might want to unwrap that tail from my leg before you plan on going anywhere," Jack said with a smile.

"Oh! Right," he looked down and concentrated on getting the new limb to move the way he wanted. "It's weird," he murmured as the tail started to unwrap a bit awkwardly. "But I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

Jack smiled slightly as he felt the skin against skin sensation of Ianto moving his tail behind himself.  He stood and stretched, feeling joints pop with a satisfying sound.  He looked down at himself and shook his head, feeling the dried semen on him.  "Wanna get a shower before we head up to face the others?"

Ianto looked over from his inspection of his new appendages and nodded.  "That would be nice.  Do you have a shower down here?"

"Of course," Jack smirked.  He pressed a small, hard to notice panel on the wall and a door slid back to reveal a decent sized bathroom.  "Care to join me?"

"I think I would," Ianto replied as his eyes dilated slightly.  He followed Jack in, watching his every move like a hawk watching a mouse.

"Just let me get the water started," Jack laughed a little as he noted the look in the other man's eyes.  He leaned slightly, turning on the water and adjusting the dial until it was close to the perfect temperature.  He saw Ianto had already found, and pulled out two towels for them, and was watching him again.  He leaned over, making a show of changing the dial over to the shower head.  

"I need you," Ianto moaned as he grabbed Jack's hips and carefully pushed his way back inside of the other man in one thrust.

Jack moaned as he quickly braced against the wall, half in and half out of the shower. He shivered at the juxtaposition of being warmed by the water and cooled by the air outside of the shower.  Another moan fell from his lips as Ianto rolled his hips.

"More?" Ianto asked as he thrust a little harder on the next inward push.

"More," Jack agreed with a nod of his head.  He was already hard again from the pheromones Ianto was giving off and the fact he'd never had sex only halfway in the shower.  He laughed slightly at the thought but it quickly turned to a moan as the younger man quickly increased the pace.

Ianto growled slightly in the back of his throat as he pushed himself deeper and harder into the man beneath him. He could feel how close Jack was and reveled in the feel of the tight walls that were clutching him.  He threw his head back as he came, feeling Jack's body clench and come as well.  He slumped forward and grinned into the wet skin as the water dampened his hair.

"Sh... ower?" Jack gasped as he came down, feeling his whole body tremble as he supported both of their weight.

"Yes," Ianto purred as he slowly pulled out and helped Jack step into the stall.  He noted the blissed out look and shook his head.  "Sorry I'm wearing you out so much, Sir."

"It's Jack to you," the immortal muttered as he felt loving hands massage shampoo into his hair.  He closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him as Ianto's hands quickly cleaned the evidence of their love making off of him.  "You're good to me, you know that?"

"I know.  But you're good to me as well, Jack," Ianto replied as he started washing his own hair.  He gave his wings a perturbed look as he tried to figure out how to wash them.

"Let me," Jack insisted as he took the wash cloth from the younger man and turned him around.  "Relax and let me help you."  He moved strong, careful hands over the delicate looking wings and strong tail as he soaped them up.  He saw the shiver that went through the other man as he set down the cloth and started rinsing the soap off.

"Jack," Ianto moaned quietly.

"Hm?"

"I need ..." Ianto replied as he turned around, revealing his rock hard erection.  

Jack laughed a little and knelt in the shower.

"You don't have to!" Ianto insisted.

"But I want to," Jack said just before he took the entire length into his mouth and swallowed.

Ianto curled forward, wings changing the flow of water around them as he was momentarily overwhelmed.  He gasped and let his hands tangle in the Captain's wet hair as he made shallow thrusts into his mouth.  

Jack smirked slightly; mostly with his eyes, as he started bobbing his head.  He used every trick he could with his tongue and quickly brought Ianto to release.  He suckled until he got a moan of protest before pulling off with a pop.  "Better?" he asked with a grin as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood.

"Fantastic," Ianto murmured quietly as his legs trembled slightly.  

"I'm glad you liked it," Jack murmured as he helped to rinse the slight sheen of sweat off the other man.  "Are we done in here?"

Ianto nodded slightly, still a little out of it.

"Okay, then out we get," Jack said as he shut the water off and reached out of the stall and wrapped a towel around the younger man. Ianto obliged him, helping to start drying himself off as Jack stepped out to grab his own towel.

Ianto laid his damp head on Jack's shoulder as he helped dry the older man off, nuzzling his shoulder once in a while.

Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head and made him sit down on the toliet so he could dry the other man. "Do you think you can put those away?" he asked as he pointed to the now dry wings.

"I don't know," Ianto said uncertainly. He closed his eyes and went still for a few moments. The wings folded up onto his back and then seemed to sink into the flesh seamlessly. He watched as the tail wrapped around Ianto's right leg and then melted in as well.

"That was amazing," Jack said as he ran his hand over the now tatoo looking wings.

Ianto gasped a little and caught his hand. "For now, please don't do that. I might have to take you again. And then we will get nothing accomplished."

Jack gave an airy sigh. "I suppose you're right. But why is it you taking me so much?"

"I'm sure you can return the favor again tonight. Don't forget, we started with you on top. Though, I must warn you. I might snap at Gwen if she starts flirting with you. I feel the urge to keep you away from her. You're ... Mine. I don't know how else to explain it."

Jack nodded as he moved back into his room and gathered up their clothes. "Actually, it makes perfect sense. Many races feel the need to stay with someone they're compatible with. And I know that I; personally, believe in Soul Mates. People destined for each other."

Ianto smiled softly as he slipped into his clothes. "I do too. I just ... I never thought after ..."

"I know," Jack replied. "But that's the past. We have the future to look towards."

"How can you go from being so serious to completely cheesy so fast?"

"It's a gift," Jack grinned.

Ianto rolled his eyes as he double checked his clothes in the mirror before heading for the ladder.

"You know, Owen's going to want to have a look at you," Jack said as he finished pulling his own clothes on. "And maybe me too."

Ianto bit his lip as he started the climb up the ladder.

"Are you okay with that?" Jack asked as he followed the other man.

"I ... don't know. I think I'll be okay," Ianto worried his lip with his teeth again.

"If you're not sure about something you have to let me know. I'd rather not have you decking Owen because he touched me," Jack said softly as he pulled the younger man into a tender embrace.

"I know. I just don't know how I'll react. But I know you've never shown any serious attraction to Owen. But don't let Gwen touch you!" Ianto's lip curled at the mention of the former PC. "I ... I don't think I'd be able to restrain myself."

"What about Tosh?" Jack asked, the curiosity clear in his eyes.

Ianto shook his head. "I know you don't feel that way about her either. You're too ... protective."

"Fair enough," Jack replied with a thoughtful hum. He closed the hatch to his bunker. He looked over at Ianto and noted the blue wasn't showing on his face as much. "Are you sure you're ready for for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ianto said.

"Alright, but you tell me if something is bothering you. Yeah?"

Ianto nodded wordlessly and followed close on Jack's heels, barely managing to keep from tripping the other man.

Jack gave him a pointed look as he helped him out. "You do realize if you walk on me ..."

Ianto flushed slightly and took a very conscious step back. "Sorry. Tell me if I start doing that again."

Jack nodded and leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on the other man's lips. "I will. Now, let's see if the rest of the team is here. It's about time for Tosh to be arriving."

Ianto nodded and turned towards the coffee maker but hesitated. "I'm going to go make coffee for everyone... please stay out of trouble."

Jack looked mock-offended. "Me? Trouble?"

Ianto merely raised an eyebrow at him.

The immortal laughed. "Fine! Spoilsport, I'll go to my office and do some paperwork. Is that being good enough?"

Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack walked off. He let his hands move automatically as he went through the process of coffee making.

"Oi! Ianto," Owen called not two minutes later from the conference room. He looked a little disheveled. "Can I get a cup for Tosh up here?"

Ianto looked at the medic in mild confusion. "How did you get here so early?"

"Stayed all night," Owen replied with a shrug as he walked down the stairs trying to gauge how the Welshman was doing.  "Tosh was running a program and I stayed in case one of you needed me."

Ianto's eyes widened for a moment at the protectiveness Owen was displaying. "Thank you. I ... here's your coffee," he said handing over the first mug. "I'll make one for Tosh now. You really stayed the whole night?"

"Tosh had a movie and then she fell asleep. I didn't want to move her," Owen said as he took the new cup.

"You know. If you keep that up... People are going to think you care," Ianto said in a mock-warning tone.

"I'll have to keep that in mind, Tea Boy," Owen replied as he turned to head back up to the conference room.

Ianto merely smiled slightly at the other man's antics as he grabbed cups for Jack and himself. He saw his Mate lightly dozing in the chair behind his desk and stopped to admire the view for a few moments.

"Coffee?" Jack groaned softly as the smell wafted over to him. He sat up in the chair and opened his eyes. He smiled brightly as he saw Ianto and his coffee.

"I gave some to Owen. He and Tosh ended up spending the night. Apparently she showed him some movie and they fell asleep. He took her a cup. But we're supposed to pretend we think he has no heart," Ianto replied as he handed the mug over.

Jack smiled as he took a sip and his eyes closed in pleasure. "You know," he said as his stomach rumbled. "We should probably think about getting some food soon. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Ianto smile softly and turned to head up to the Tourist Office. "You'll be good while I'm gone, yeah?"

Jack looked at the other man with mild confusion before it clicked. He set his mug down and walked around his desk. "Ianto, I would never betray you like that. And we're in the HUB. There's no one here I like that way. I'm yours. You're mine. Yeah?" he waited until he got a hesitant nod from Ianto before leaning forward to give him a brief, gentle kiss. "Good."

Ianto smiled shyly and turned to leave. "I'll be back, quick as I can."

"I'll be waiting," Jack said as he moved back around the desk to get started on his paperwork. He heard footsteps and the alarm signaling that Ianto had left. A few moments layer Owen's head was peeking around his door.

"You busy?" Owen asked.

Jack merely raised an eyebrow at the question. "Not really. Just doing paperwork that Ianto's been asking me to do forever, why?"

Owen raised an eyebrow. "You really going to play dumb with me?"

"Because of what happened to Ianto, right? My blood work will come back fine. Same as it always does."

Owen rolled his eyes at the immortal. "It don't matter. I still need to check."

Jack shrugged and quickly rolled up his sleeve before offering his arm to the doctor.  Owen took several vials of blood before he was satisfied. "You going to leave any for me?"

Owen merely smirked as he remove the needle and tourniquet. He pressed the cotton ball into place almost offhandedly. "What's Ianto up to? I saw him head out."

"Ordering food," Jack replied as he rolled his sleeve back down. He turned back to the work on his desk. "For everyone I think. If you're worried you can call and make sure he's getting something for you and Tosh."

"He already spoke to me a few minutes ago.  Pretty sure he can figure out we need food, didn't realize he was going to head up the the Tourist's Office already..." Owen said thoughtfully, looking up in the direction of Ianto.  It almost seemed as though he had forgotten Jack for a moment. "I'll need a few samples from him too... when he gets back."

"I'll send him your way when he gets back with the food. But he's probably going to be hungry," Jack replied as he picked his pen back up intending to get back to work.

Owen rolled his eyes and walked out of the office to go run the tests.

Jack sighed softly to himself as he finished another boring report. He dint mind the missions but he hated the reports that went with them.

Nearly twenty minutes later ...

The sound if the door alarm was music to Jack's ears. He was hungry and wanted to make sure Ianto was doing alright. With a wide; and slightly goofy, smile on his face he practically bounded out of his office.

Gwen looked up and smiled at him.

He sighed but smiled back. "Did you have a nice evening with Rhys?" he asked conversationally.

Gwen started up the stairs towards him. "We had a nice quiet evening. Watched a film, had dinner. Proper date night and everything."

"Good. Did you see Ianto on your way down?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "No. I think he might have been doing paperwork in his office up there."

"Right..." Jack looked away for a moment.

"I brought coffee, didn't know if Ianto was going to be alright to make it himself this morning." She held a cup up to Jack. "Didn't know if anyone else was going to be in this early either."

"So you only brought two coffees?" Jack asked, feeling as though he was being lured into a trap.  He took a few steps back towards his office.

"Yeah. Didn't think it would be a problem," Gwen replied, following him like a lost puppy carrying the coffee.

Jack shook his head and moved back behind his desk. "Thanks but I already have coffee," he said as he took a sip from the mug Ianto had brought to him earlier.  The cup was mostly drained but Gwen didn't need to know that.

Gwen didn't seem to get the hint and walked around his desk with the cup still in hand. "Looks like your out. You can have this one until Ianto is done upstairs and can make more."

Jack scooted back, startled by Gwen's audacity and a little appalled by it. 

She leaned in close and looked like she was about to try and kiss him when a loud snapping noise was followed by the sound of shattering ceramic.

Jack managed to push Gwen away and the two of them turned to see Ianto standing in the doorway of his office with shattered mugs at his feet. And the metal tray he'd been carrying them on was broken. In half.

Jack swallowed heavily knowing he was in trouble.

TBC ...


End file.
